


Soco Amaretto Lime

by HaijaJayne



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaijaJayne/pseuds/HaijaJayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete drags Patrick away from the bar after Patrick totally crashes and burns at trying to flirt with a girl in the hopes of getting his mind off of it.</p>
<p>Based on the Brand New song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soco Amaretto Lime

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little cute story I did before bed, while listening to Brand New. I actually liked how it came out so I thought I would share it.

“Hey,” Pete’s voice knocks Patrick out of his pissy mood. “Come to the store with me.” Patrick nods and gets up from the bar stool he was sitting on, letting Pete grab his hand and pull him through the still packed club. Patrick wanted to get out of here anyways. He had tried to flirt with this really hot girl he had seen in the crowd while they were playing tonight and she had all but laugh in his face. It had been extremely embarrassing because at least four other people had been listening to him stutter and ask if she wanted a drink. And two of them had laughed when she had replied “Can you even get a drink? What are you, twelve?” And then the bartender wouldn’t even let him get a beer, just one fucking beer to make the rejection sting a little less. Actually correction, bartenders. He had tried to convince all three of them that he was seriously 23 and he just left his ID at home, please can he just get a single bottle of beer? Sure he was only 18 and they were all right that he wasn’t allowed to drink but still. The whole thing was putting him in a terrible mood.

Pete’s hand is kind of sweaty but warm against his as they finally make it out onto the street. Patrick doesn’t know where they are going at 1 am but he didn’t really care. The air was cool and his hand felt suddenly cold when Pete finally let go after a few minutes down the road. Pete is drunk. Not wasted but its obvious that his steps are sloppier than normal. He keeps looking back at Patrick with a wide grin as they walk down the surprisingly busy sidewalk. Patrick just smiles and looks down at his feet for a moment. “Where are we going?” Patrick asks after a long comfortable silence.

“To have our own party, Pattycakes! A better party! Everybody wake up! Wake up! It’s time to get down!” Pete’s screaming by the end of the sentence, hands held high above his head. A few people scream back at him to shut the fuck up, but his smile doesn’t falter.

“Do Joe and Andy know about this secret party?” Patrick asks, burying his hands deeper into his jean pockets. Pete grins and nods, a common sign that they have no clue. Patrick wasn’t really worried though, they didn’t have to leave for another two hours so as long as they were back to the bar before the van was ready to go, the most they would get bitched at is for not sticking around long enough to help pack up.

They stop quickly in front of a liquor store, or more accurately Pete stops in front of the liquor store and Patrick crashed into Pete’s back. Pete goes into the store and Patrick decides to stay outside close to the door. The neighborhood is sketchy but the store actually seems sketchier and Patrick would like to keep the five bucks he has in his pocket. Pete looks at him through the door and Patrick gives him a meek little wave. “I’ll just… wait here.” Pete laughs and weaves his way through the rows of the store.

Ten minutes later Pete comes out with a paper bag and an even brighter grin, if it was even possible. Pete grabs Patrick’s hand again and starts running off down the street again, Patrick struggling to keep up. Eventually they end up slowing down in the middle of an overpass. Pete leans railing for a second before climbing up to sit on the wall, plopping down and letting his feet hang down over the edge. He moves the edge of the bag down, twisting the lid open and taking a large swig. Patrick can see the liquid is clear so he guesses it’s vodka. Patrick hulls himself up the short wall and settles down next to Pete, trying to ignore the pebbles jabbing his thighs. “Here,” Pete hands over the bottle. “I saw you get rejected earlier. Thought you needed a drink.” Patrick blinks a few times before taking the bottle from his hand. He takes three large gulps. He was right. It is vodka. He makes a sour face at the taste, but he doesn’t really care. Pete was right. He was having a shitty night and he did need a drink. Pete let’s Patrick take two more gulps before motioning for him to hand it over.

“I can’t believe you saw that happen,” Patrick groans, letting his head rest against the cooling metal of the railing. He thinks he can feel the vodka already start to kick in but maybe it’s just the effect of watching the cars pass below them. Pete takes a smaller sip than Patrick, giving him some chance of catching up. “It’s so fucking embarrassing.” Pete hands the bottle back over. Patrick takes two more huge mouthfuls. Pete pats him hard on the back. “Everyone fucking saw it!”

“Dude like two people saw it happen.” Pete reassures. Patrick gives him a skeptical look and when Pete laughs, he takes another swig. Patrick was pretty sure the bottle would be done for in a matter of minutes at this rate. “We all get rejected dude, and if it hadn’t happened, then we wouldn’t be here right now. Drinking on the overpass.”

“Yea I could be doing something better like making out.” Patrick huffs. He is definitely starting to feel it now and he couldn’t even taste the alcohol anymore.

“I can change that.” Patrick is about to ask what Pete meant, when the older boy carefully grabbed him by the chin and pulled him into slow kiss, his lips barely ghosting over Patrick’s before letting them press more confidently when Patrick immediately kisses back. His lips are a little more chapped than Pete would have imagined, the kid has a mouth that could make girls envious, but his breath is warm when Patrick breathes a content sigh, the kiss deepening and Patrick lets his hand move up to curl at the back of Pete’s neck. Pete pulls back after what feels like hours but is only a few seconds and licks his lips. They taste heavily of alcohol. Patrick stares at him for a few seconds like he is trying to figure something out and right now all he can think is how he just wants this moment to last forever. Pete laughs and it makes him realize that he must have said it out loud.

“You want to be eighteen forever?” Pete asks with amused look on his face.

“Yea then we could stay like this. Forever. Just sitting on this overpass. Kissing. And you wouldn’t wake up in the morning regretting it.” Patrick can’t help but let his voice go a little sad at this, because he feels like he will just be rejected again and he brings the bottle back up to his lips. Pete gets this really concerned look on his face and he grabbed Patrick's wrist, pausing him from taking a sip.

“First of all, you need to slow down before you make yourself sick. And second, you think I only kissed you because I’m drunk? Fuck no. I’m kissing you because I want to kiss you. And maybe the booze did help but only by giving me the courage to finally do it. But know that I’ve wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw you. And now I’m going to kiss you again, okay?” Pete only just pauses long enough to let Patrick nod in agreement and let Pete kiss him again, this time deeper as he let his tongue slip in. Patrick lets out a low moan and his hand moves back to the nape of Pete’s neck, his fingers slipping into the length of hair there.

“You idiots need to get in the van,” Andy’s voice makes Pete and Patrick break apart with a jump, forcing him to quickly grab the railing not to fall backwards. They both turn to look back at where the drummer is standing, his arms crossed over his chest. Pete starts to laugh, maybe because he is embarrassed, maybe because he is drunk.

"You're just jealous cause we're young and in love!" Pete woops as he smacks Andy on the back. Patrick feels his cheeks flame up as he climbs down from the overpass, shuffling into the back seat behind Pete. He pulls the brim of his hat down hard, trying to hide his whole face behind it and away from the glances he was getting from Andy and Joe from the front of the van. He looks over when he feels Pete bump him in the side with his elbow. Pete's so close when their eyes meet, Patrick can smell the vodka on his breath. Pete tips back Patrick's hat to see his eyes better. "You and me were kings over the parkway tonight, and tonight will go on forever." Patrick bites his lip, trying to hold back a smile. "At least with you." He finishes a quick peck on the lips, ignoring Joe's giggles, and grins as Patrick's face lights up again red.

And Patrick let's Pete pull him close into his side as they settle in for the drive. He can see the glow of the low fuel light on the dashboard. He isn't concerned. That's been broken since they got the damned thing and it usually stayed on for days before they actually had to get gas. They had at least another 500 hundred miles. Patrick sighs and let's his head rest on Pete's shoulder, feeling the older man's arm tighten around his waist and he just feels right


End file.
